With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Electronic devices are commonly used to capture and process audio data. During a communication session, the audio data may be sent between electronic devices using a digital communication network. Using an analog telephone adapter (ATA), the digital communication network may connect with a telephone network, such as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN)) or other wire, fiber, and/or other physical connection-based network, enabling the electronic devices to send audio data over the phone network.